warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Engineers School
The Imperial Engineers School of Altdorf, also known as the School of Engineers, is the most prestigious organisation of Engineers and Master Engineers in the Empire. Founded by the Tilean genius Leonardo da Miragliano, it is responsible for many of the Empire's technological innovations over the past few centuries. History The Imperial Engineers School was founded more than five hundred years ago by the Tilean genius Leonardo da Miragliano, with funding from the Prince of Altdorf. Leonardo founded the school so that his legacy might live on in the heart of the Empire. Over its long history, the school has been rebuilt on no less than a dozen separate occasions, following misguided experiments and catastrophic malfunctions. Engineers :“‘Master Engineer Volker von Meinkopt found inspiration watching students reloading at the Imperial Gunnery School. He had a revelation: more barrels = more shots = more lethality. He soon produced the first repeating handgun, ‘Von Meinkopt’s Whirling Cavalcade of Death’, and pistol, ‘Von Meinkopt’s Micro-mainspring of Multitudinous Precipitation of Pernicious Lead’. Not content to rest on those laurels, he then created the enormous nine-barrelled cannon, the Helblaster Volley Gun, which is utterly lethal to enemies and, all too often, its crew.” ::—‘Great Engineers of the Empire’, Lady Theodora Holzenauer, Engineer and Journalist. The Imperial Engineers School attracts a flock of inventors and enthusiasts, but only the most talented and motivated are accepted. Usually, only Imperial citizens are admitted. However, in recognition of the school's founder, Leonardo da Miragliano, it also accepts many Tileans into its halls. In fact, this is one of the few Imperial institution welcoming to Tileans, who are often perceived as dangerous freethinkers. The school also welcomes Dwarf Engineers shunned by their own kind for meddling with traditional Dwarf workmanship, renegades from the dwarf Engineers Guild. The Engineers of the school spend much of their time in their disorganised workshops, trying to develop new contraptions or improve existing ones. Though much of an Engineer's time is spent tinkering with half-finished inventions of whimsy, each recognises that the ultimate purpose of their labours is coming up with new ideas to combat the multifarious threats to the Empire. They are eccentric individuals, muttering incomprehensible gobbledegook and bustling from one machine to another to improve its performance. While they are not soldiers, Engineers are often found on the battlefield, taking advantage of the fighting to field-test their latest inventions or snipe at the enemy with a variety of powerful experimental handguns. Individuals from the School also attend to the artillery of the Empire forces, baffling the gunners with talk of parabolic arcs and making small, last minute adjustments here and there as the battle rages and ensuring that the Great Cannons and Mortars perform perfectly. Though no self-respecting gunner would ever admit that a bookworm could improve on years of experience behind a gun, the presence of an Engineer actually does make artillery more accurate. Well, most of the time! Known Inventions The members of the Imperial Engineering School have devised a variety of experimental weapons, from cold death-dealers to bizarre spectacles. *Alchemical bomb *Anti-flyer device *Helblaster Volley Cannon *Helstorm Rocket Battery *Ice ray *Ludicrously Lethal Lacerating Liquidator *Mickelbach's Marvellous Flesh Masticator *Pigeon Bombs *Repeater Handgun *Repeater Pistol *Steam Tank *Thunder Barrel *Tunnelling Machine *War Wagon *Von Hugon's Terror Bell Sources * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (4th Edition) ** : pg. 15 ** : pg. 53 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (6th Edition) ** : pg. 14 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (7th Edition) ** : pg. 46 * : Warhammer Armies: The Empire (8th Edition) ** : pg. 20 ** : pg. 21 * : The End Times Vol II: Glottkin ** : pg. 88 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition: Career Compendium ** : pg. 66 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay 4th Edition: Core Rulebook ** : pg. 54 es:Escuela Imperial de Ingenieros Category:Academies Category:Altdorf Category:Empire Military Category:Empire Organisation Category:Imperial Engineers School Category:E Category:I Category:S